Room 112
by Channie10
Summary: [NEW STORY AFTER BACK FROM HIATUS] kyungsoo alone. kyungsoo liked by two men, and kyungsoo who live within the confines of the past. Baekhyun who tried to save him and jongin is trying to pick it up again.
1. Kyungsoo's life story

_Room 112_

_Casts :: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun and other casts. _

_Rate :: T_

_Genres :: Romance, hurt._

_Disc. :: this plot absolutely mine. May be the title similar with Room 1214 by aiRINsoo. But the plot absolutely diff._

_Warn(s) :: my wild imagination. Switch age. YAOI. DLDR. _

_.._

_.._

**I receive some critic. But I don't receive any plagiarism. **

**The story line belong to coffebreakespresso©**

**..**

**[Chapter 1] – Kyungsoo's lifestory.**

**..**

Rabu pagi diakhir bulan Mei terasa lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Rintikan hujan mengembun diujung-ujung daun dan bau tanah basah yang menyengat hidung. Pukul tiga pagi hujan mengguyur kota yang tak pernah mati itu, Seoul.

Disebuah apartemen sedang seorang pria mungil terlihat sedang membuka korden kamarnya. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus celah jendela. Ia menghirup aroma tanah basah seraya menutup matanya, dan membukanya lagi. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendelanya memang bukan hamparan rerumputan hijau dengan banyak pohon, hanya gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalanan kota yang mulai memadat.

Ia mengambil setengah jam dari jadualnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan berpakaian. Kuliahnya memang selalu menuntutnya untuk bangun pagi, setidaknya pukul tujuh.

Sebuah celana jins dan kaus v-neck putih garis-garis telah ia pilih. Menyempatkan untuk menghabiskan setelungkup roti keju yang ada dimeja makan dan pergi ke kampus. Ia masuk kedalam lift dan bertemu dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan.

"Hai, kau penghuni nomor 112 ya?"ucapnya memulai.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu dan mengangguk kecil. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku Kim Jongin. 114, kita tetangga"

**XXXXXX**

Gedung fakultasnya terlihat ramai saat ia datang. Orang yang berlalu-lalang entah kemana dan juga sepasang pria yang terlihat menyolok diantara kerumunan.

"Oi, Kyungsoo_-ya_!"pekik seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan tubuh sedang. Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan segaris senyum dibibirnya. Tak buruk memulai hari dengan sebuah senyuman, walau hanya senyum segaris.

Kedua pria itu berjalan kearahnya, menepuk bahunya lalu berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Kau tampak muram. Oh ayolah, ini hari Rabu"ucap pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Memang kenapa? Ini memang Rabu, bukan akhir pekan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Biarkan pria itu berbicara dengan kepalanya. Ucapanya terlalu kelas atas"ucapnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Chanyeol menggerutu dan berkata, "Hei Park Baekhyun. Ucapanku memang mencerminkan kalau aku berintelektual tinggi"

Baekhyun memasang wajah ingin muntahnya, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Intelektual tinggi? Kalkulusmu bahkan hanya C"ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah. Kalian saudara kenapa sering bertengkar sih? Jelas saja Nyonya Park selalu mengeluh sakit kepala"

**XXXXXX**

Kelas biologi tak lagi menjadi kelas tersepi setelah mereka mendengar tentang adanya dosen baru yang menggantikan dosen lama yang telah tua. Kyungsoo tak terlalu peduli tentang siapa dan bagaimana dosen baru itu, ia hanya berharap kalau dosen baru itu tak se-brengsek dosen sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana rupa dosen baru itu?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memijit telapak tangannya. Dengan wajah malas.

"Aku tak sepenuhnya tertarik. Kelas kalkulus lebih kupikirkan"jawab Kyungsoo seraya memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

Sepuluh menit lalu mereka sudah tiba dan sampai sekarang sosok dosen baru itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Seluruh mahasiswa duduk ditempatnya saat sosok maskulin dengan kulit kecoklatan masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dikursi dosen. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya dan rambut hitam legamnya membuatnya terlihat bersinar tertimpa cahaya lampu.

"_Annyeong Haseyo, Kim Jongin imnida._ Aku menggantikan dosen Kim yang sudah tak mengajar lagi. Lulusanku dari Universitas Seoul"ucapnya memulai. Berkenalan dengan anak remaja yang usianya hanya terpaut tiga tahun darinya membuatnya merasa berkenalan dengan teman baru.

Seorang gadis dipojok ruangan mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara, "Berapa usia _seongsaenim_?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Tidak terlalu jauh dan anda bisa memanggil saya _oppa_ saat kita bertemu dijalan"jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Selanjutnya acara pengenalan itu hanya diteruskan dengan beberapa pertanyaan awam, dan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran biologi yang sempat tertunda.

**XXXXXX**

Pukul tiga sore kelas Kyungsoo telah selesai. Ia berjalan pelan seraya menghela nafasnya pelan. Pekerjaannya telah menunggu. Lima tahun hidup sendiri dikota semengerikan Seoul membuatnya harus melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Pada awalnya, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja disebuah toko kue yang bersebelahan dengan gedung apartemennya. Namun, setelah melewati beberapa kali pemikiran kafe memang tidak buruk.

Ia berjalan lewat pintu belakang dengan diameter yang cukup lebar. Pintu ini biasanya digunakan untuk memasukkan bahan baku yang diantar. Kakinya berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dengan penerangan minim dan rasa pengap yang mencekat jalur nafasnya. Ia berhenti didepan loker miliknya dan mengambil pakaian kerjanya.

Ia hanya bertugas menulis pesanan dan mengantarnya, bayarannya memang tak seberapa namun cukup untuk menghidupinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang pengunjung dan meminta pesanannya.

"Selamat datang tuan. Silahkan memesan"ucapnya seraya memberikan daftar menu pada pria itu.

"Uhm.. aku pikira secangkir _Americano_ dan sepiring wafel"ujarnya lalu memberikan daftar menunya kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas, "Baik tuan. Silahkan menunggu pesanan anda"ucapnya lalu meninggalkan pria itu.

Pekerjaannya selesai berkisar pukul sepuluh malam, atau saat ramai bisa mencapai pukul sebelas malam. Setelah kafe tutup, ia berganti pakaiannya dan berjalan pulang.

Ia berusaha untuk menahan kelopak matanya yang terasa ingin terpejam saat ia sedang berjalan keapartemennya. Kakinya terasa seperti jeli dan seakan-akan ia dapat jatuh kalau saja ia tak bisa menjaga kesadarannya lebih lama.

Ia menguap lebar saat lift telah membawa tubuhnya naik kelantai apartemennya. Kelopak matanya terasa lebih berat saja saat ia memutar kenop dan menguncinya kembali. Tanpa babibu lagi ia segera meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa bututnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

**XXXXX**

Ia memilik jadual kuliah hanya empat hari dari seminggu. Dan selama tiga hari tersisa itu, ia akan berusaha menghabiskan waktunya dengan baik hingga waktu kerjanya tiba.

Ucapan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya. Ia seharusnya tak muram kemarin, pasalnya hari ini ia bisa tidur hingga pukul sepuluh pagi. Sepuluh jam cukup untuk menggantikan rasa lelahnya kemarin.

Ia membuat omelet dan segelas besar susu untuk makan paginya. Ia memang malas untuk sekedar memasak nasi ataupun memasak banyak makanan. Bila siang dan malam ia merasa lapar, ia hanya akan pergi ke toko ayam tepi jalan ataupun memesan semangkuk _jjajjangmyeon_.

Bel apaertemen berbunyi saat ia sedang duduk dibelakang jendela lebar seraya melihat kegedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalan. Kakinya berjalan dengan beralaskan sandal rumahan putih. Ia memutar kunci lalu memutar kenopnya. Seorang pria jangkung yang ditemuinya kemarin ada dibalik pintu.

"Halo tetangga"ucapnya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya lalu berdiri tepat didepan pria itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini _seongsaenim_? –oh benar kita tetangga"ucapnya lalu menatap sebuah pintu dengan nomor 114 yang tertempel didaun pintu.

Pria itu memberi Kyungsoo sebuah _paper bag_ berisikan berbagai camilan. Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Uhmm…terimakasih _seongsaenim_. Perkenalan tetangga yang baik"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Kau bisa panggil aku Jongin-_hyung_. Dan kau?"tanyanya seraya menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah tak sukanya. "Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Hanya itu yang boleh kau tahu"ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "_Mood_-ku memburuk. Maafkan aku _hyung_, kau bisa pergi sekarang"katanya lalu menutup pintu dan menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Dibalik pintu, Jongin tengah menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas dan genggaman pada dada kirinya semakin mengerat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Kyungsoo-ya? Kenapa kau berubah"lirih Jongin.

Sesungguhnya, dibelakang pintunya, Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar suara lirih Jongin yang berkata tentangnya. Hatinya perih, sangat.

**XXXXXX**

Tiga hari setelah hari dimana Jongin berkunjung Kyungsoo baru memulai kembali aktivitasnya. Ia tak keluar rumah selama tiga hari, tak bekerja, dan bahkan tak pergi kuliah. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tempo hari berdiri dibalik pintunya sambil membujuknya untuk keluar kamar.

Tapi siapa yang peduli itu? Ia bahkan tak peduli. Hadirnya Jongin kembali dengan senyum lebar merekah membuatnya mau tak mau harus menggali kembali luka masa lalu yang sudah tertutup dengan serpihan kebohongan dan ketidakpedulian. Seolah, sekarang ia hanya mengenal kesendiriannya. Tanpa cinta, tanpa kasih sayang.

..

Pukul empat sore, suara bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi, dan kali ini ia akan menatap layar interkom terlebih dulu. Ia tak mau menemukan Jongin dibalik pintu apartemennya.

Tapi seakan Tuhan mendengar do'anya. Sosok Baekhyun'lah yang berdiri dibalik pintu apartemennya. Dengan helaan nafas, Kyungsoo memutar kunci dan memutar kenopnya.

"Hai Baekhyun"ucap Kyungsoo tidak dengan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan tiga hari ini, eoh? Kau mengabaikan ketukan pintumu dan bahkan aku tak yakin kau menyentuh makanan"ucap Baekhyun dengan kerutan didahinya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dan ia seakan merasa menciut saat berhadapan dengan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang murka.

"Maafkan aku"cicitnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku masuk, Kyung"

Kyungsoo menyerongkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Baekhyun untuk masuk lalu berjalan mengekori pria itu.

Baekhyun duduk disebuah sofa butut milik Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas kembali, seraya memijat keningnya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan tiga hari ini Kyungsoo. Kau tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku"ucap Baekhyun masih memijat keningnya.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun, menundukkan kepalanya seraya memilin jarinya. "Maafkan aku _hyung_"cicitnya.

Baekhyun berpaling dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya. Mengelus punggung sempit pria itu, dan membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinga Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar pria itu mendongak dan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis Kyungsoo"lirihnya semakin membuat mata Kyungsoo memerah.

"_Jangan menangis lagi atau aku akan membawamu pergi darinya"_

_To be continue…_

My first fanfic. Hope u like it guys, I'm not enough good to describe my imagination. My past acc Channie10_. If u know that acc, it blocked. I forget the pass. So I make the new one named coffebreakespresso.

Last, mind to review?

Coffebreakespresso.


	2. The Memories About Us

_.._

_.._

**I receive some critic. But I don't receive any plagiarism. **

**The story line belong to coffebreakespresso©**

_.._

_**[Chapter 2] – The Memories about us. **_

Senin pagi kembali datang seakan tak memberinya ruang lebih untuk sekedar meluruskan punggungnya. Ia pergi kuliah dengan wajah yang kembali muram dan hati yang terus saja berdo'a agar tak bertemu Jongin dijalan.

Sampai dikampus ia segera melesat ke kelasnya tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ataupun menyapa beberapa _sunbae_ yang memanggilnya. Ia terlalu takut.

Kelas kalkulus selesai tepat pukul tiga sore. Otaknya cukup lelah karena terus melihat deretan angka dan rumus selama lebih dari empat jam. Ini kelas terakhir dan memang ia hanya punya satu jadual di hari Senin.

Ia sedikit bersyukur akan itu. Itu berarti, ia tak perlu berjalan di antara koridor dengan rasa cemas dihatinya.

Ia berjalan ketempat kerjanya. Didepan pintu belakang terlihat sebuah mobil _pick up_ yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantarkan bahan.

"Hai Sehun. Apa lagi sekarang?"ujarnya saat matanya melihat sosok jangkung berkulit putih yang keluar dari pintu belakang seraya menghela nafasnya.

Sehun menggeleng sambil membalik topinya. "Strawberrynya tak memenuhi pesanan. Ada badai kecil didesa kemarin"jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menepuk bahu Sehun. "Baiklah. Bekerjalah dengan keras dah Sehun. Semangat!"pekiknya dan mau tak mau membuat Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lucu.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati lorong sempit dan pengap lalu mengganti bajunya diruang ganti. Kamar mandinya cukup bersih dengan sebuah bak air sedang dan kloset.

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_"seorang memanggilnya dari pintu dapur. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kala melihat tubuh kecil bosnya diambang pintu.

"Ada apa bos?"tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke bosnya. Bosnya tersenyum kecil sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari balik punggungnya. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar menatap amplop itu.

"Bukankah hari ini masih tanggal 27?"tanyanya seraya mengambil amplop dari tangan bosnya. Bosnya menghela nafas, "Keuntungan kita naik pesat akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memajukan tanggalnya"

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih"

**XXXXXX**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan halte bis kala Kyungsoo duduk menunggu malam ini. Kyungsoo berusaha tak memperdulikan bagaimana mewahnya mobil itu juga dengan seorang pria yang duduk dibelakang ban setirnya.

Mesin mobil mati dan pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berkulit eksotis dengan sebuah jaket kulit putih. Kyungsoo merasakan kalau jalan nafasnya terasa seperti terhimpit. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya.

Sosok itu mendekat dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hal yang tak baik akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu limabelas menit kedepan. Sosoknya berhenti dalam radius lima meter didepannya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepatu bututnya dengan pandangan takut dan hati yang memukul-mukul.

"Kyungsoo"bisiknya. Jongin berjalan kembali mendekati Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Airmata Kyungsoo seketika menetes dan membasahi bahu Jongin. Akal sehatnya menghilang dan rasa rindu yang telah ia kubur muncul seketika.

Tangannya mengalung dileher kokoh Jongin, dan ia juga dapat merasakan lehernya basah karena ciuman. Pelukan mereka tak terlepas dan sekarang tangan kokoh Jongin telah melingkar manis dipinggangnya dan membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya.

"Ahn… Jong-ah… akhh.."rancaunya kala bibir terlatih Jongin kembali mencium tengkuknya dan membuat sebuah tanda merah keunguan dibeberapa spot.

Ciuman Jongin terlepas dan ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah didalam dekapannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi"bisiknya pelan. Kyungsoo tersentak dan tiba-tiba rasa gugup menjalar ketubuhnya. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Brukk

"Sehun-_ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ya Tuhan! Hentikan!"pekik Kyungsoo kala sosok Sehun melemparkan Jongin ke trotoar dan memukulinya dengan membabi-buta.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan Sehun yang duduk diatas perut Jongin dan melayangkan belasan bogem mentah dipipi pria berkulit kecoklatan itu. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan juga bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak agar Sehun berhenti.

Menit terbunuh. Sosok Jongin sudah terkapar dengan luka yang cukup besar disudut bibirnya, juga pipi dan sudut matanya yang membiru.

"Hentikan Sehun-_ah_"lirih Kyungsoo kala Sehun telah berdiri dari atas perut Jongin dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Suara Kyungsoo hampir teredam oleh angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu _noona_? Apa kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Sehun sambil mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil didalam pelukannya dan bergumam, "_Nan gwaenchana_"

**XXXXXX**

Selepas dari kejadian mukul-memukul ditepi jalan, Sehun langsung membawa Kyungsoo pulang dengan _pick up_ hitamnya dengan lidah api merah dikedua sisinya.

Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur dengan dua gelas kopi panas. Ia hanya punya itu dikulkas, dan juga berbotol-botol air mineral. Hujan mengguyur sejak lima menit lalu dan Sehun dengan berat hati harus tinggal lebih lama didalam apartemen mungil Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku hanya punya ini"ucap Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan dua gelas kopi diatas meja kayu. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bagus untuk kita yang kedinginan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil duduk disamping Sehun. Ia menatap cangkir kopi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"tanyanya dengan suara yang lirih. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh, "Apa menurutmu yang tadi kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambutnya, "Apa aku harus diam saat melihatmu sedang dicabuli oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal"

Kyungsoo tersenyum segaris lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengenalnya. Sangat"

**XXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_Senin pagi adalah hari yang paling dibenci oleh semua anak sekolah. Pasalnya, mereka harus berangkat lebih pagi dan menggunakan pakaian lengkap, atau kau akan berakhir dihalaman belakang dengan gunting rumput. _

_Kyungsoo berjalan kedalam gedung sekolah dengan kemeja putih, jas abu, dan celana abu. Ia juga memakai rompi senada. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan sebuah tas punggung. Imut. _

"_Annyeong, Kyungsoo-ya"kata seorang pria dengan rambut coklat tua seraya melingkarkan lengannya dilingkar bahu Kyungsoo. _

"_Baekhyun-hyung. Aku kira tingkat tiga tak masuk hari ini"ujar Kyungsoo seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. _

_Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo. "Ini memang tahun terakhirku tapi, kelulusan masih lima bulan lagi"jawabnya._

_Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Baiklah oppa. Aku harus pergi, kelas Miss Kwon menungguku. Dah"ucapnya sambil berjalan dan melambai pada Baekhyun. _

_**XXXXXX**_

_Pagi itu kelas Kyungsoo mendapat jadual olahraga bersama dengan sunbae tingkat tiga. Lapangan depan sekolah sudah hampir penuh dengan tujuh puluh siswa. Kyungsoo salah satunya, berdiri disudut lapangan dengan seragam olahraga merah longgar tak berlengan._

_Sekumpulan anak lelaki tingkat tiga terlihat memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya menjadi kikuk dan ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya. _

"_Dia boleh juga"bisik salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan tubuh jangkung. Salah seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup tinggi dan kulit tan terlihat memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tertarik. Jatuh cinta eoh?_

"_Kyungsoo-ya!"pekik seorang pria, Park Baekhyun. _

_Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. "Baekhyun-hyung? Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada jadual olahraga"tanya Kyungsoo. _

_Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Hanya menjaga seekor anak anjing dari segerombol serigala lapar"ucapnya seraya melirik sekilas segerombol pemuda itu. _

_**XXXXXX**_

_Suasana pulang memang selalu mencekam layaknya rumah hantu yang ada di Lotte World. Kyungsoo selalu pulang paling akhir dengan alasan pergi ke perpustakaan. Belajar. _

_Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi sekolah. Lembayung senja sudah mulai menggelap dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tasnya. _

_Seorang pria tinggi berdiri didepannya. Menghentikan langkahnya. Rambutnya blonde, matanya tajam bak elang, tubuhnya jangkung, dan seringaian tak pernah luput dari bibirnya. _

"_Hai manis"ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang menyebabkan bulu Kyungsoo serentak meremang. _

_Kyungsoo tergagap dengan instingnya bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. "S-sun-sunbaenim"ucapnya dengan suara tergagap dan rasa takut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. _

_Namanya Kris, siswa tingkat tiga. Ia memojokkan Kyungsoo di dinding lorong dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jaraknya tidak lebih dari lima senti. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya. Ia tahu kalau tiga detik lagi kejadian buruk tak dapat terelakkan. Namun…_

_Bukk…_

_Kris tersungkur dilantai abu lorong dengan mata yang menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tas selempang dan seragam serupa. _

"_Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Salah satu serigala menghianati kawanan. _

_Kai mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, lalu terkekeh. "Menolong anak anjing mungil dari serigala lapar"ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. _

_.._

_Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah taman kota yang ada disamping sekolah. Kai melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, lalu menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Memberi pria mungil itu sebuah senyuman manis. _

"_Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah kemerahannya. _

"_Nan gwaenchanayo. Kamsahamnida sunbaenim"ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kai terkekeh geli, "Panggil Jongin-Hyung aja. Nama Kai terlalu 'buas' untukku"_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Sampai didepan rumah keluarga Park. Kyungsoo membuka pintu besi dan menimbulkan suara deritan besi tua yang telah berkarat. Ia menguncinya kembali lalu berjalan melewati jalan setapak pendek menuju rumah utama. _

_Rumahnya memang tak terlalu besar. Namun cukup indah untuk ukuran Gyeonggi. Kyungsoo memutar kenop lalu mendorong pintunya agar terbuka._

"_Aku pulang!"teriaknya. Ia menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya dipintu kamarnya. _

_Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Baekhyun-Hyung? Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekat. _

_Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. Mau tak mau membuat sosok Kyungsoo menciut. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilatan berbahaya. _

_Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan waspada. Ia tak yakin kalau ia bisa lolos dari serigala lapar yang satu ini. Keluarga Park dan Park Chanyeol tengah berlibur di Hawaii. Tuan dan Nyonya Park mendapat Trip ke Hawaii selama seminggu. Ditambah dengan semua maid yang diliburkan kecuali seorang penjaga rumah. _

"_Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tak menyentuhmu. Kyungsoo sayangku"ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Hyung, kau tak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh bukan?"tanyanya dengan tergagap. _

_Baekhyun tersenyum licik, "Kenapa tidak? Ayah dan Ibu tak ada begitu juga dengan si idiot Chanyeol"_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Beruntung hari ini Minggu. Jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu membuat sebuah bualan pada semua teman dan gurunya. Dan juga ia tak harus seharian penuh terbaring diatas ranjang keras UKS. Ia benci itu. _

_Mereka tidur dengan satu lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar diperut Kyungsoo. Satu lengannya lagi ia gunakan untuk bantalan tidur Kyungsoo. _

_Mereka masih tenggelam dalam mimpi sampai sosok malaikat bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Kemudian tersadar saar rasa ngilu pantatnya menusuknya. _

_Ia menatap sayang sebuah lengan yang ada dipinggangnya. Dengan gerakan superpelan, ia membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah pangerannya dengan senyum segaris. Tampan._

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"pekikan seorang teman membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?"tanyanya seraya menyeruput jusnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu sayang. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hem?"tanyanya seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam, "Hanya mengingat-ingat saat aku masih _senior high school_. Kau begitu _overprotective_ padaku waktu itu"ucapnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukannya aku _overprotective_. Hanya saja, kalau kau tak kujaga seperti itu, kujamin salah satu dari geng Wolf itu telah membobolmu"sangkalnya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah menahan tawanya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau cemburu _hyung_"

_To be continue…_

Alohaaa…

_Chapter 2 has been updated. How abt the chapter 1? Any typo? I'm sorry if there are so many typos in this chapter. Coz I don't spent so much time to do this chapter. Exam is waiting for me already. So, I must spend much of my time to read a science book or calculate a mathematics. I know if this ff is not enough good than other. _

_Last, mind to review?_

Coffebreakespresso.


	3. Flashback Part1

**..**

**..**

**..**

**[Chapter 3] – Flashback Part.1**

**I receive some crictics but, I don't receive any plagiarism**

**The storyline belong to coffebreakespresso©**

**..**

Hari Sabtu datang. Kali ini Kyungsoo tak datang dengan muka yang kusut layaknya serbet dapurnya. Ia datang ke kampus dengan senyum cerah layaknya sinar mentari. Entah kenapa ia bangun dengan hati yang begitu bahagia. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Seorang pria tinggi mengambil tempat disampingnya, berjalan beriringan dengannya, dan menatapnya dengan senyum kasnya.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya dengan suara meninggi. Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan telunjuk seraya menunjukkan wajah tak enak. "_Hyung, _jangan berteriak. Memang kenapa? Aku ada kelas pagi ini"jawabnya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. "Ta-tapi, Baekhyun bilang …"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Oh ayolah. Pria itu hanya membohongi mu _hyung_. Aku memang ke Kanada dua hari lalu. Hanya untuk menjenguk nenek"katanya memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Oh aku pikir kau akan dinikahkan dengan seorang yang Baekhyun sebut rusa hutan"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya. "Tidak _hyung_. Dia hanya potongan masa lalu"ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata pelan, "Potongan masa lalu"

**XXXXXX**

Baekhyun mengambil duduk persis disampingnya kala ia sedang duduk dikursi kantin. Pria rambut hitam itu mencium pelipis Kyungsoo membuat pria mata bulat itu terkaget.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?"pekiknya seraya memberi Baekhyun sebuah pukulan manis dibahu. Baekhyun terkekeh, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun sayang?"tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengaduk jusnya dengan bibir yang maju. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Apa ada seorang yang mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Baekhyun; tatapannya memelas dan sayu. Baekhyun makin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak yakin ingin berbagi"ucapnya lagi lalu kembali menatap jusnya yang hingga kini belum berkurang.

Baekhyun mencibirnya, "Sayang, kau pikir aku siapa? Orang lain?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kau akan marah mendengarnya _hyung_."ucapnya kembali.

Baekhyun meletakkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. "Aku janji. Kalau kau jujur aku tak akan marah"katanya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sesaat, "Jongin menemuiku tempo hari, sebelum aku mengunci diri dikamar"mulanya.

Ia bisa merasa Baekhyun membeku disampingnya. Telapak tangan yang semula memegang pinggangnya lembut kini telah mengepal dengan kuat. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang pria brengsek itu lakukan, hem?"tanyanya seraya menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Tidak ada. Hanya berkata hal yang tak penting"

**XXXXXX**

Entah kenapa _mood_-nya berubah setelah melewati kelas Biologi sejam. Ini hanya sejam, dan ia sama sekali tak menaruh pandangannya pada sosok kulit eksotis yang berdiri didepan kelas. Ia hanya mendengarkan seraya mencatat.

Seorang pria berjalan disampingnya. Topinya terbalik dengan celana jins hitam dan kemeja. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Perhatikan jalan _hyung_, kau tak mau tertabrak'kan?"ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat kala ia mendapati sosok jangkung yang terbungkus kulit albino ada disampingnya.

"Hun-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak mengantar barang?"tanya Kyungsoo heran. Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan lebih cepat ke kafe.

"_Noona_ akhir-akhir ini sering marah padaku, dan aku ingin menemuinya"ucap Sehun seraya memperhatikan jalan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"tanyanya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau 'kan harus kerja, mungkin berangkat bersama tidak salah"ucapnya lagi.

Mereka sampai didepan sebuah kafe bertuliskan '_Nature 'n Care'_. Kafe bertema alam dengan aroma layaknya hutan pinus dengan lantai dan dinding kayu, juga kursi dan meja kayu. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak pernah lewat pintu depan. Ia selalu melewati pintu belakang.

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapnya, "Kau bekerjalah _hyung_, aku akan menemui Hayoung-_noona_. Dah"ucapnya lalu berjalan kesebuah ruangan berpintu kayu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju tempat ganti karyawan.

**XXXXXX**

_**Sehun's side story**_

Sehun mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebelum memutar kenop dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia bisa melihat siluet tubuh kakaknya yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar. Rambut _brunette_-nya ia kepang dengan sebuah _blouse_ dan rok span.

"_Noona_? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya seraya duduk disebuah kursi. Hayoung membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Hayoung terkekeh, "Aku sudah meminta Joonmyeon untuk memberikan gaji Kyungsoo lebih awal, seperti yang kau inginkan."ucapnya seraya menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Kau memang kakak yang baik _noona_. Terimakasih karena mau menampung Kyungsoo-_hyung_"ucapnya lalu berlari kecil keluar.

**XXXXXX**

Kyungsoo sampai diapartemen pukul Sembilan malam. Kafe tutup lebih cepat dan ia bersyukur karena bisa lebih cepat mengistirahatkan punggungnya.

Ia membeli sepaket ayam goreng bumbu dengan nasi. Ia tak punya selembar rotipun didalam kulkas. Hanya air putih dan beberapa _sachet_ kopi.

Ia memakan dengan nikmat sebelum bel rumahnya berbunyi. Baekhyun berdiri dibalik pintu dengan dua gelas kopi hangat.

"Hai"sapanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sebelum menyerongkan badannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum kala melihat makan malam Kyungsoo tergeletak diatas meja makan. "Oh kau sedang makan ya? Aku hanya ingin menginap, boleh?"tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa dengan orang rumah? Bukannya Chanyeol sudah kembali"ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo seraya menatap kedua bola mata jernih Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku rindu pelukanmu"jawabnya. Kyungsoo menegerucutkan bibirnya sebelum memberi Baekhyun pukulan kecil dibahu.

"Jangan gombal _hyung_"

..

Malam sudah larut. Jam juga telah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Ranjang milik Kyungsoo memang hanya _Queen Size_ dengan seprai biru laut. Ia suka biru. Baginya itu melambangkan kebebasan.

"Kyung, apa kau belum tidur?"Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, pria mata belo itu ada dipelukannya. Ia menggeleng.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Menurutmu bagaimana dengan datangnya pria itu lagi?"tanya Baekhyun hampir berbisik. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam kembali rasa membuncah didadanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu berkata, "_Nan gwaenchana. Nan mollayo"_

**XXXXXX**

Pagi kembali datang. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya saat cahaya matahari menembus kordennya. Ia melirik sekilas lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya, dengan pelan ia memindahkan lengan itu.

Ia berjalan pelan kekamar mandi. Ia mencuci rambutnya dan berangkat ke minimarket yang ada ditikungan jalan. Ia mendorong pintu kaca minimarket dan menimbulkan suara gemerincing bel. Seorang gadis penjaga kasir tersenyum kearahnya dan ia hanya membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu.

Ia memilah-milah bahan makanan yang harus ia beli –setidaknya ia harus memberi Baekhyun sarapan. Ini sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali ia pergi untuk berbelanja. Dalam keranjangnya ia punya sepotong daging sapi, beberapa macam sayuran dan juga bumbu-bumbu dapur.

Ia membawa belanjaannya ke kasir dan membayar. Ia membawa dua kantong plastik dan berjalan kembali ke apartemen.

Saat ia membuka pintu keadaan masih sama heningnya. Saat ia melirik ke kamarnya, Baekhyun juga masih bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan memulai memasak.

Hari minggu lebih cepat datang dan pergi. Ia memasak sup _stew_ dan juga salad, mungkin setelungkup roti isi tidak buruk. Ia memangunkan Baekhyun dan menyuruh pria itu untuk mandi.

"Jadi, apa yang kupunya untuk pagi ini?"tanya Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengoleskan mentega dipermukaan roti tawar.

"Kau akan dapat setelungkup roti, semangkuk sup, dan mungkin sesendok salad kalau kau mau duduk ditempatmu"ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meringsut duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sembari tetap menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang pergi kedapur.

Pria mungil itu kembali dengan sepanci _stew_ dan juga semangkuk salad. Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk Baekhyun dan mengisinya dengan sesendok sayur _stew_.

Baekhyun menghirup aroma pedas kuah _stew_ dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kusuka"ucapnya.

Kyungsoo duduk dihadapannya dengan senyuman, "Jadi, _hyung_ akan pulang kapan?"tanyanya sambil menggigit rotinya. Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya, "Apa kau mengusirku?"

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya dan dengan sigap Baekhyun memberi Kyungsoo segelas air. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu _hyung_. Aku hanya bertanya padamu"jawabnya.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, "Mungkin kita bisa kencan hari ini"

**XXXXXX**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ia suka dari enam hari lainnya. Pasalnya, ia tak memiliki jadual mengajar apapun selain tidur dan semakin membulatkan badannya diatas ranjang.

Kamarnya terlihat gelap gulita tanpa setitikpun cahaya. Ia menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat dan tak menghidupkan lampu tidurnya. Ia hanya butuh keheningan. Mungkin dengan gelap ia bisa merasa lebih tenang dan rileks.

Ia membebaskan diri dari gelungan selimutnya sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Kakinya yang terbalut celana olahraga berjalan kearah dapur. Ia mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Ia lapar dan ia tak punya apapun dalam kulkasnya.

Ia beranjak kekamar mandi. Menyambar kunci mobilnya dan juga mantel. Ia menyetir seraya memperhatikan jalanan lenggang Seoul. Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana jalan akan dipenuhi dengan pejalan kaki dan juga orang bersepeda.

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah kafe yang ada di sekitar wilayah apartemennya. Ia keluar dan mengunci jarak jauh mobilnya. Mendorong pintu transparan kafe dan menimbulkan suara gemerincing bel. Ia berdiri didepan kasir dan memesan sepaket _bacon_ _'n egg_ juga secangkir _Americano_.

Jongin mengambil duduk disamping kaca tembus pandang guna melihat jalanan lengang Seoul. Dulu, saat ia masih di Gyeonggi pada Minggu pagi ia akan mengajak dua anjing miliknya berjalan-jalan berkeliling dan berakhir membeli sebuah _hotdog_ dan _milkshake_.

Ia menerima pesanannya dan memakannya dalam keheningan. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria –Byun Baekhyun. Tangannya menggenggam erat pisau dan garpu –amarah ada dipuncak ubun-ubunnya.

_Flashback. _

_Akhir Desember memang identik dengan kado natal, kado tahun baru, santaklaus, pohon natal, dan juga salju. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia sedang berputar-putar didalam mall guna mencari kado natal untuk hyung tersayangnya –baekhyun. _

_Minggu lalu Jongin mengajaknya pergi keluar untuk membeli kado, dan Kyungsoo menyanggupinya. Jaket berbulu menutupi tubuh mungilnya, dengan sarung tangan merah dan juga topi musim dingin. _

_Jongin ada disampingnya –hanya berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo, seraya sesekali tersenyum saat sosok imut didepannya bertingkah lucu. _

"_Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau beli?"tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan ekspresi yang lucu. _

_Ia menghela nafas, "Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Baekhyun-hyung. Tapi Jongin-hyung, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kubeli"jawabnya. _

_Lagi-lagi Baekhyun, kenapa harus selalu Baekhyun_

_Flashback Off_

Setelah ia berusaha meredam amarahnya dan juga melemaskan otot-ototnya yang mulai menegang, ia melanjutkan makannya. Tanpa memperdulikan saat Kyungsoo lewat disampingnya dengan lengan Baekhyun yang ada dipinggangnya.

**Room 112**

Baekhyun memang mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Mereka membeli beberapa kaus, aksesoris, dan berakhir dengan sebuah _frenchfries _ukuran sedang dan juga es krim dan kola.

"Terimakasih _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ jarang sekali mengajakku berkeliling seperti ini?"tanya Kyungsoo sembari menyendokkan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya, "Kita hanya punya waktu hari Minggu. Dan bila aku tak menginap, ibu pasti mencegatku dan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan halaman"jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah berapa lama 'ya aku tak menjenguk _ommonim_?". Baekhyun menyomot _frenchfries_ dan memakannya, "Kau memang harus berkunjung"ucapnya.

**Room 112**

Baekhyun memang selalu menepati ucapannya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo kerumah untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Kyungsoo berdiri tegang disampingnya, dengan tangan Baekhyun yang tertaut dengan tangannya.

"Jangan gugup, oke? Ibu akan senang kau berkunjung"ucap Baekhyun lalu mendorong pintu.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ruang tamu megah dengan sofa emas dan juga karpet bludru coklat. Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun –berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Ibu"panggil Baekhyun pada sosok pria manis yang berdiri di dapur –memasak. Nafas Kyungsoo semakin tercekat.

Ibu Baekhyun –Park Sungmin- dengan apron yang menempel ditubuhnya membalikkan badannya. Menatap Baekhyun bingung dan juga menatap sosok mungil yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo"ucap Sungmin seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo untuk memberi salam.

"_A-annyeong H-haseyo ommonim_"sapanya tergugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu sekaligus takut.

"Apa kau benar-benar Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan!"pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

**Channie10**

"Sudah aku bilang, ibu akan suka kau berkunjung"ucap Baekhyun seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, juga orangtua Baekhyun habis makan malam bersama dengan makanan rumahan yang begitu Kyungsoo rindukan. Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakang pagar balkon –menatap pemandangan halaman belakang.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Hingga punggung Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya dan akhirnya ia melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu"

_To be continue…_

_How is it? Perhaps, I think that next chap will full of KaiSoo's flashback. I guess, you're not enough know about KaiSoo's problem. _

_I need your response guys, send below ok? _

_Channie10_


	4. Flashback Pt2

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**[Chapter 4] – Lost**_

_**I receive some critics but I don't receive any plagiarism. **_

_**The storyline belong to coffebreakespresso©**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo ada ditingkat dua. Empat tahun sudah berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan seberkas rasa canggung dihati Kyungsoo kala melihat bagaimana rupanya saat sekolah dulu. _

_Seragamnya tak jauh berbeda, hanya berbeda warna. Ia tumbuh menjadi sosok pria manis yang imut. Ia pandai dikelas dan juga pandai dalam hal menyita perhatian sunbae ataupun hoobaenya. _

"_Kyungsoo-hyung, apa hyung bisa berkunjung kerumahku hari ini?"tanya seorang lelaki; jangkung dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang memesona. _

_Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa memberimu hukuman lagi Sehun-ah?"tanyanya. Dan lelaki bernama Sehun itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdecih, "Aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dan dia memberiku tugas akhir sebanyak dua puluh soal. Itu tidak adil hyung"_

_Kyungsoo tertawa, menatap hoobaenya lalu mengusak rambutnya. "Maka dari itu, berubahlah jadi pria dewasa, oke? Aku suka kalau melihatmu tak selalu dapat tugas lagi dihari Senin"ujarnya. _

"_Apa iya hyung suka?"tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja"_

**Room 112 – Channie10**

_Seperti halnya yang ia katakan tadi. Pukul empat sore Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. _

_Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dan seorang gadis dengan rambut brunette membuka pintu. _

"_Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya gadis itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Sehun menyuruhku datang lagi, Hayoung-noona. Apa dia ada?"_

_Hayoung tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Ayo masuk, ia sudah menunggumu dilantai atas"ucapnya seraya membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan menyuruh pria itu naik keatas. _

_Kyungsoo berhenti didepan pintu kamar Sehun, ia mengetuknya dan berkata, "Sehun-ah, aku Kyungsoo" Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun dengan keadaan kas bangun tidur. _

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Kita harus mengerjakan tugas matematika, ingat?"ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun mengusak rambutnya lalu mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk. _

"_Apa yang dilakukan pangeran sekolah dirumah pukul empat sore?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Sehun tak menjawab, hanya berjalan kearah meja belajar dan mengambil beberapa buku tugasnya. _

"_Aku pikir kau akan bermain ps atau membaca komik atau melakukan hal keren lainnya, tapi yang terjadi kau tidur, tidur cantik ya?"ucap Kyungsoo lagi diakhirir dengan kekehan geli. _

"_Hentikan hyung, ayo cepat ajari aku"_

"_Apa tak apa jika kau pulang sendiri, Kyungsoo?"tanya Hayoung. Sehun berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan singlet dan celana pendek. _

"_Noona, lagi pula ini belum terlalu malam"jawab Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan senyuman. Hayoung mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, "Tidak, Sehun akan mengantarmu, oke? Tak ada penolakan"_

_Sehun menghela nafas kecil lalu menarik telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan Kyungsoo disamping kemudi dan ia duduk dibelakang ban setir. _

"_Hyung, kalau kau tak menurut dengan Hayoung-noona. Ia akan terus mendesakmu, jadi turuti saja oke?"ucap Sehun. Ia menyalakan mesin dan menyetir menuju rumah Kyungsoo. _

"_Dimana rumah hyung?"tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menjawab, "Kau hanya perlu lurus dan belok kanan ditikungan depan"jawabnya. _

_Kyungsoo menatap dengan kerutan didahi. Rumahnya terlihat gelap dengan pintu masuk yang terbuka. Sehun juga menatap dengan kerutan didahi. _

_Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil bersama Sehun disampingnya. Ia berjalan melewati gerbang tinggi rumahnya yang terbuka, dan dilihat dari gemboknya, ini terbuka paksa. Lengan Sehun tersampir manis dilingkar bahunya. _

_Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jeritan menyakitkan seorang gadis dari dalam rumah, ia tak sadar sejak kapan air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sehun terus saja mengelus lengannya. _

_Ia jatuh terduduk diambang pintu, bayangan sosok besar yang sedang menusuk ibunya membuat matanya semakin mengabur. "Ibu"lirihnya, teredam oleh jeritan menyakitkan ibunya. _

"_Ibu!"pekiknya lagi. Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakang pria itu dengan sebalok kayu dan bersiap menghajar sosok asing itu. _

_Sehun menduduki perut sosok asing itu dan melayangkan belasan pukulan dipipi. Kyungsoo tak melakukan apapun, hanya membiarkan matanya semakin mengabur karena airmata dan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. _

_Sehun selesai dengan pria itu mengangkat Kyungsoo dan memasukkan pria itu kedalam mobil lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon polisi. Lima menit kemudian, suara sirine polisi membelah kesunyian malam. _

_Sehun menunjukkan pada polisi jasad ibu Kyungsoo, dan juga pria asing yang pingsan itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam didalam mobil, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tekukan kakinya. Pikirannya kalut dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. _

_Sehun kembali bersama dengan semakin mengerasnya suara sirine ambulans. Ia menangis didada Sehun dan menggumamkan nama ibunya berkali-kali. _

_**Room 112 – Channie10**_

_Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Ia menceritakan segalanya pada Hayoung dan berkata kalau rumah Kyungsoo hanya akan semakin membuat Kyungsoo sulit melupakan ibunya. _

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Sehun, pada seorang dokter yang keluar dari kamar tamu. _

"_Ia hanya mengalami trauma dan juga syok. Ia hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk istirahat dan jangan ganggu dia untuk semetara"ucap dokter lalu turun menuju lantai dasar bersama Sehun disampingnya._

_Hayoung ada disamping Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur karena suntikan bius. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo dengan empati yang jatuh layaknya air terjun. _

_Sehun kembali setelah mengantar dokter hingga pintu depan. Ia mengambil bagian diatas ranjang Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerutan dahi dan juga helaan nafas berat. _

"_Kita harus menjaganya, noona. Ia butuh sandaran"_

_**Room 112 – Channie10**_

_Dua minggu semenjak kejadian tak terduga yang dialami Kyungsoo. Keadaanya sudah lebih membaik –setidaknya tak seburuk minggu pertama. Minggu pertama ia tak mau membuka kamar, ia hanya duduk didepan jendela dengan tatapan kosong. _

_Makan malam hari ini sesunyi makan malam dan Sehun menatap cemas Kyungsoo yang hanya memainkan makanannya dan menatap kosong kedepan. _

"_Hyung…"panggil Sehun. Ia menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. _

"_Aku akan bersekolah besok. Aku selesai"ucapnya lalu beranjak dari duduk dan kembali kekamarnya. _

"_Aku semakin khawatir padanya"ucap Hayoung seraya menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo. _

_Keesokan harinya, Sehun tak menemukan Kyungsoo dikamarnya saat ia akan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Ia tak bisa menebak pukul berapa Kyungsoo berangkat, namun pria itu pasti kesekolah. _

_Kyungsoo berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, matanya menatap kosong kedepan dan telinganya juga tuli akan semua bisikan-bisikan. _

_Ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil buku paket juga buku catatannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan malas. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat siswa ramai didepan papan pengumuman. _

_Kyungsoo menerobos guna melihat pengumuman yang ditempelkan dipapan. _

'_Kai si serigala hitam membunuh orangtua Kyungsoo'_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kai, Kim Jongin. _

"_Kai dan Sehun berkelahi dilapangan. Mereka berkelahi!"teriak seorang gadis dan seketika gerombolan murid berlari kelapangan. Setelah beberapa detik, Kyungsoo mulai berlari dengan kencang. _

_Ia menggigit bibirnya menatap Sehun yang sedang memukuli Kai dengan membabi buta. Ia berlari ketengah-tengah mereka dan menghadap Sehun. _

"_Sehun hentikan! Hajima!"teriak Kyungsoo. Ia memegang kepalan tangan Sehun dan menurunkannya sedikit. _

_Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan hidung dan matanya yang telah memerah. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dan masing mencoba untuk menenangkan pria itu. _

_Nafas Sehun terdengar memburu dengan mata tajam yang mengarah pada Kai. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan menyeret Kyungsoo pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap kosong punggung Kyungsoo dengan luka pukulan diwajahnya. _

_**Room 112 – Channie10**_

_Kakinya berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan pelan. Menatap kosong lantai marmer berwarna peach dan juga menulikan pendengarannya sejenak. _

_Ia berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan. Yixing –petugas kesehatan- mendesis pelan seraya menarik Kai agar duduk diranjang. Ia menarih kotak P3K dan membersihkan luka dengan alkohol terlebih dulu. Kemudian memberi obat merah dan menutupnya dengan perban. _

_Kai meringis kecil sebelum berkata terimakasih yang dihadiahi sebuah desisan oleh dipetugas kesehatan yang sudah muak dengan perbuatan Kai yang terus saja berkelahi. _

_Kai berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir ia lihat –gelap dan sunyi. Ia meringis kecil, sebelum lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan memperlihatkan wajah kakaknya dilantai atas yang menatapnya tajam. _

_Kaki-kaki kakaknya menuruni tangga dengan pelan dan kuat menandakan kalau ia tengah diliput amarah yang berkobar. Kakaknya berdiri didepannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, sebelum memberinya sebuah tamparan dipipi kirinya. _

"_Aku tak mengajarimu untuk membunuh seseorang Kim Jongin. Tidak bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal gila untuk anak SMA!? Demi Tuhan kau hanya perlu melakukan finalmu dan lulus dengan baik! Aku kecewa padamu!"teriak kakaknya. Ia menatap Jongin tak percaya sebelum kembali berjalan kelantai atas. _

"_Hyung!"teriaknya. Kakaknya berhenti ditengah tangga –menunggunya untuk berbicara. _

"_Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kris menjebakku"ucapnya lagi dengan suara lirih, namun cukup terdengar karena suasana rumah benar-benar sunyi. _

"_Aku tak peduli, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika besok. Kau jagalah dirimu"ucap kakaknya lalu berjalan kembali keatas. _

_Jongin meremas rambutnya, sebelum membuang tasnya dan berlari keatas. Ia mengganti pakaiannya sebelum berjalan keluar dan pergi kesebuah tempat. _

_Jongin sampai disebuah tempat, sungai yang ada ditengah kota adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Ia tak mau menghabiskan malam dengan alkohol dan menambah masalah lagi. Baginya melihat hyungnya marah adalah hal yang paling ia benci. _

_Jongin meringis kala tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol perban dipipinya. Ia tersenyum kecut. Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, memang sejak kapan hyungnya pernah menyukainya. Sebanyak yang bisa ia ingat, hyungnya selalu membencinya. Bahkan untuk menatap matanya, hyungnya sangat membenci itu. _

_Ia mengambil sebuah batu sebelum melemparkannya kearah sungai. Ia menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Dan kala ia memejamkan matanya, wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo berputar seakan cuplikan sebuah filem. _

_Ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi ke mini market terdekat dan membeli sebuah ramen untuk makan malamnya. Ia lapar karena otaknya terlalu banyak untuk berpikir. _

_**Room 112 – Channie10**_

_Keesokan harinya. Jongin menghela nafasnya kala mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo pindah ke Seoul dan semakin kecewa saat mengetahui kalau itu karena rumor brengsek yang melibatkannya itu. _

_Jam makan siang tiba sepuluh menit lebih awal, mengingat kalau ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kala ia melewati ruangan yang biasa digunakan Kris dan teman-temannya, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. _

"_Kau lihat, bagaimana wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo. Dia itu imut"_

"_Orang suruhanmu memang terbaik Kris. Kita bisa menghancurkan Kai dengan sekali bom. Boom"_

"_Aku memang harus berterimakasih pada Yuri karena merelakan orang-orangnya tertangkap hanya karena ia menyukaiku. Oh mellow sekali"_

_Dengan nafas memburu, Kai mendobrak pintu dan menatap satu sosok dengan mata elangnya. Kelima teman Kris menatapnya dengan mata bulat. Kai berjalan kedalam dan menarik kerah seragam Kris. Ia menatap Kris dengan matanya yang telah memerah. _

"_Kau memang iblis, brengsek!"teriaknya sebelum menghadiahkan Kris sebuah pukulah dipipi yang mambuat Kris jatuh. _

_Kai menarik kembali kerah kemeja Kris dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Sebelum meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah penuh darah dan seringaian. _

'_Kau akan semakin terjatuh karena hembusan angin terlalu kencang Kai'_

_**Room 112 – Channie10**_

_Kai berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia melemparkan tasnya keatas ranjang dan melepas kancing kemejanya. Ia melirik ponselnya yang berdering dengan nama 'Sekretaris Park'. _

"_Yeoboseyo"ucapnya seraya melepas kancing kemejanya. _

"…"

"_Apa!?"pekiknya kemudian mematikan saluran teleponnya. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya sebelum jatuh terduduk dan meremas rambutnya. _

"_Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"teriaknya lagi. Ia menangis keras dan memukul-mukul dadanya. _

'_Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim beserta Tuan muda Kim meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat menuju Amerika' _

_To be continue… _

_How is it? It's pretty long since I posted the 3__rd__ chapter. It's maybe make you feel confused. But really, I feel so sorry cause it's to late. _

_Read The 5__th__ chapter of Lucifer!_

_Last mind to review?_

_coffebreakespresso_


End file.
